Snape's Anchor
by Sparky V
Summary: How Severus Snape did not die because he was not an idiot and the motive behind his spying which is not his eternal undying love for one unforgiving Lily Evans (or is it Potter now?).


**Snape's Anchor**

 **AN: Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction. I hope you all like it. This is my take on why Severus would not die because duh he's a Potions Master and a brilliant spy, why would he not be wary of Nagini and dose himself with antivenin after all the Dark Lord was obviously not into giving time outs as punishments ? Plus I find after years of reading fanfiction I find I can't like Lily at all, I mean who just drops their friend at the first sign of trouble, especially after Severus stood five years of harassing from the Slytherins about his friendship with her and being bullied by the Marauders mainly because James was jealous of Snape's friendship with Lily. Anyway, rant over, you can come out now, sorry guys, that riles me up very much.**

 **This is dedicated to my lovely big sister for her birthday present as she loves Sev as much as I do and because she's my pillar of support and gave me the courage to upload this. Cheers big sis! Happy Birthday! :***

 **Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to be the awesome JKR, I'm not, so any recognizable stuff is hers, the rest is all mine.**

 **P.S. No plagiarizing or I'm going to send Moaning Myrtle to haunt you!**

Darkness. Pain. Horrible agonizing pain. More than even _he_ had ever experienced and Severus doubted there were many who had experienced that much pain. Not even the Potter boy, although he might have come close, what with his hare-brained exploits over the years.

I must be feeling better, Severus mused, if I can think of Potter right now as he kept his eyes closed in case anyone was looking at him. He strained all his well-honed senses to determine if there was anyone near him. After determining there wasn't, he willed himself to get up from the , sweet memories, he thought, this is like all those times I got up after the Dark Lord's torture sessions to report to Albus. His mind shied away from that name and the plethora of pain and self-loathing that arose from it. Hopefully, what was awaiting him would be a darned sight better than lemon drops and eye-watering, garishly colored robes.

If Potter had completed his task successfully then the Dark Lord should be dead by now. A quickly cast Tempus charm showed it was four in the morning. Yes, everything should be finished by now if Murphy's blasted Law hadn't given another unwelcome demonstration of itself.

He dusted himself off, drank a vial of phoenix tears enhanced healing potion and cast a scourgify on himself. Contrary to popular opinion, Severus Snape was _not_ a greasy bastard, in fact, after years of living in the dank and grimy house at Spinner's End, he was very careful about personal hygiene, and living around potions required sanitary conditions unless you wanted a spectacular blast due to contaminated instruments.

Casting a last look around, he disillusioned himself and set off up the passage of the Shrieking Shack, a place that contained none too pleasant memories. No rest for the evil he thought sardonically, walking at a brisk pace despite the fading pain from his throat and the pounding migraine.

He climbed out quietly away from the vicious reach of the Whomping Willow and looked at the rubble and gore around him. Casting a nonverbal silencing charm on his feet, he made his way to the Entrance Hall where the doors stood open still, light spilling out of them. Unsure of what he would find inside, he hesitated and then started forward. Never let it be said that Severus Snape was a coward. He would face what was inside as he had faced the possibility of a painful death at any instant if he was discovered walking the thin line between the Light and the Dark side for the past two decades.

He entered the Hall and took in the damage. Then he turned towards the voices coming from the Great Hall. It seemed from the lack of tortured screams and psychopathic laughter that the Light had won. He made his way in cautiously, observing and eavesdropping, generally doing what he did best.

It seemed that the Light had indeed won. The Dark Lord was dead as he had known the moment he had thought to check his Dark Mark in the Entrance Hall. Yes, he was getting sloppy but who cared? This God-forsaken war was finally finished. The surprising thing about it all was that Potter had managed to live through it and had apparently absolved him of his crimes during an exchange of words with the Dark Lord in their epic final duel, thus proclaiming him a war hero in the Wizarding World's eyes.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Obviously it felt good to get recognition for once but he didn't want all the attention that came with it. He hadn't done it for their approval. He'd done it for _her_.

He cringed, she was going to be furious when she found out how close to death he had come. Although one had to wonder where the Dark Lord's genius had vanished, for him to order his snake to kill a Potions Master who spent time regularly around said snake was idiocy of the highest level. He hadn't survived all these years being a dunderhead and had regularly imbibed an antivenin specifically tailored to Nagini every time he went to answer the Dark Lord's call.

Taking a last glance around the hall, he went outside as quietly as he had come in and walked past the Anti-apparition wards. He turned and with an almost silent pop he vanished.

He reappeared in the entrance hall of Prince Manor left to him by his maternal grandfather after he had attained his Potions Mastery. No one knew of this getaway of his except her.

Alerted by the wards, she came into the hall. Her footsteps stuttered to a stop when her eyes fell on him. He took her in, the sight of her in her dressing gown, riotous black curls spilling down to her waist, skin glowing golden in the candle light, large brown eyes the color of dark chocolate looking into his. This was what he had fought for; all the loathing, the torture, the danger, the loneliness. For her and their future, so she would not have to pay for his foolishness in ever getting caught up with the Dark Lord.

This woman who knew him inside out and accepted all his irritating quirks and bad temper without a word of condemnation, who comforted him without words and cared for him despite all his failings. The one who had weathered every storm by his side.

He stepped towards her only to stop short as her eyes narrowed at him. Suddenly wary, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Severus Snape, what have you been doing?" she uttered in those dangerous silky tones she had perfected. He came to her then, pulling her into his arms as he looked down at her, an amused smirk making its way across his face, he purred, "Nothing but ensuring our freedom, my tigress. I come to you with news of success at last. The Dark Lord is dead and Potter has gained the much vaunted title of the Boy-Who-Bloody-Wouldn't-Die. The rest I am sure you will find out from that rag of a newspaper in the morning."

She pursed her lips as she studied his face. "And you weren't injured at all in this encounter, were you?" she said skeptically. He winced, "As to that, love, let's just say it's a good thing I drink that antivenin every time I'm required to be in the presence of the Dark Lord." "He told that snake to kill you, didn't he?" Severus gauged her expression carefully, "I believe that was his intention, Evelyn." He waited for the explosion to come but it never did. He looked at her then. She had a strange expression in her eyes as they traced his features, then she pulled his face towards her and proceeded to kiss the life out of him.

When they resurfaced panting for air, Severus said with a dazed look on his face, "I take it you are pleased?" She smiled up at him, doing strange things to his stomach, "Infinitely."

Later that night, Severus lay awake beside Evelyn deep in thought. He remembered discovering her in Russia on a mission from the Dark Lord. She had been at the pub he'd been scouting out for possible Death Eaters. Somehow, she had managed to ensnare him so much, they'd spent all night talking in his room above that very same establishment. He had spent the next day with her and in the space of a day and a night, they'd both fallen hard for each other. Remembering his infatuation for Lily, he felt amused at his foolishness in thinking it love. Lily would never have accepted him as Evelyn had done. When he had to return to England, Severus had told Evelyn everything and she had shown him the alternate path to getting out from under the Dark Lord's thumb as by then, he was already disillusioned about the Dark Lord's ideals.

He had asked her to come to England with him and she had agreed. With no family of her own, she had nothing to tie her down to Russia so she had come with him to live at Prince Manor with no one the wiser. When the Dark Lord had fallen in 1981, she had remained hidden because he had told her about Albus' belief that the Dark Lord wasn't dead and would rise again.

Evelyn was of Romany blood and traveled often, gathering foreign Potions ingredients and various curios on her trips abroad. Often there had been times when both wouldn't see each other for months on end because of his duties and her occupation. Evelyn was a writer, who researched and wrote books about obscure and forgotten magicks. She had never wanted to fight in the war that she didn't consider hers but always worried for Severus' sake.

Now at long last they were both free of the fears and dangers of war but Severus would never forget how she had always been his anchor in the long hard journey till freedom. For that he was eternally grateful and he admired the sheer strength of the woman who lay curled up to him, the moonlight from the window washing over her face and causing her eyelashes to cast shadows on her cheekbones as she slept. This one was a keeper and he intended to never let her get away.

 **AN: Me again :P Reviews please I'll give you cookies :D**


End file.
